


Can't Wait

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: DDLG, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Going away for the weekend, Seb can't wait to get back to his new girlfriend. So he secretly flies her out.





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Instagram post made by one of Seb's friends during their annual 'Rush weekend' trip. You know the one...of him with the towel draped down his side.

The villa was beautiful. Perfect for their yearly weekend. But he missed her. They were still in that hot and heavy, can’t stand to be away from each other phase of their relationship. He’d expected her to beg him to stay but in fact, she did the opposite. She told him to go, that he wasn’t changing his plans. She’d survive without him for a weekend. By the time his plane landed, he wanted her there.  
The valet set his bags on the floor and Sebastian tipped him. He dialed her number and pressed his phone to his ear. “Hey, baby!” Her voice immediately relaxed him.  
“Hey, printesa.” She giggled. “Miss me?”  
“Terribly.” She hummed. He heard water splash in the background. “I’m gonna fuck you so good when you get home, Sebby.”  
“Why wait?”  
“Because you’re there and I’m here.” The unspoken ‘duh’ made him chuckle.  
“What if I flew you out here? Tonight? You’d be here by morning.”  
“But, Sebastian, it’s your weekend with the guys.”  
“I know…but I didn’t realize how much I’d miss you when I left.”  
More splashing. “You miss me?”  
“Fuck yea, I do.” He paused. “Printesa? Are you in the bath?”  
“I sure am, tati.”  
“Oh fuck.” He wiped his hand down his face. He could picture her in the big tub, steam rising from the hot water. She probably used a bath bomb so her skin would be all soft and slippery. She liked to light candles too. He groaned, his cock twitched. “I want you here.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Baby, I can’t go all weekend without seeing you.”  
“Alright, Seb.”  
“Good, I’ll take care of everything.” He grinned. “I can’t wait to see you.” They said goodbyes and hung up. He bought her ticket and sent it to her phone then he hired a car from her apartment to the airport and the airport here to the villa. He should have been napping, sleeping off travel crud and cocktails. He went down to the front desk and got her a room on the other side of the villa, away from him and the other guys. He checked his phone for the time. She’d be here by morning. His belly did a little flip.

The guys were going swimming. Seb’s mind was elsewhere. They called to him from the pool. His phone vibrated. Her name and the picture of them in bed last weekend during the thunderstorm filled the screen. He smiled at it, remembering that afternoon. They’d just made love for the fifth time since waking up, second since breakfast. Her face was tucked into his neck, eyes closed in bliss. He smiled at the camera. Then they’d made love again.  
Seb leaned against the column, striped towel hanging down his body from his shoulder. “Hey, printesa.”  
“Hey, baby.” She yawned.  
“You get checked in?”  
“I did.”  
“I’m coming to see you.”  
“No, Sebby, go have fun with the guys. I’m gonna nap and shower the trip off me.”  
His shoulders slumped. “But I wanna see you.”  
“I know. I wanna see you too but this is your Rush Weekend, remember?” He sighed. “Go have fun. I’m not going anywhere and I’m exhausted.”  
“Fine, I just…I can’t wait to see you.”  
“Come to my room in four hours. That’ll give you the whole afternoon then some down time before dinner.”  
“Alright, printesa. Get some rest. You’re gonna need it.” Her thighs clenched at the dark tone in his voice.

Seb glanced at his phone as he adjusted his belt. ‘Meet me in the bar.’ His dark pink lips curled into a smirk before he licked them and bit the bottom one. The knock on the door startled him from his dark thoughts.  
“Seb, you ready, bro?”  
“Yea!” He scooped up his phone, his ID and his room key then met his friends on the other side of the door. He spotted her as soon as they walked in, but dinner was already spread out on the table waiting for them so he sat and did what he came to do: eat, drink and spend time with his friends.  
Seb was nursing his drink when he felt a hard nudge against his ribs. “Dude, the chick at the end of the bar has been eyeing for a while now.”  
“Really?” He looked in the direction his friend nudged him. Of course it was her. She smiled and he smiled back.  
“Go talk to her, man.”  
“You guys won’t mind?” He didn’t wait for an answer. He stood from the chair and strutted over to her. “Hi.”  
“Hi.” She brought her drink to her mouth. Her teeth pinched the straw before her lips closed around it. “I was beginning to think you’d never notice me.”  
“It’s been extremely hard not to. Fuck, you look amazing. New dress?” She nodded. “I can’t wait to tear it off you.”  
“How long should we talk before we head up to my room?”  
He glanced over his shoulder at the table. They were all engrossed in conversation with each other, on their phones or with other attractive, young ladies. “Five minutes.”  
“Only five?” She batted her eyes at him.  
“Five minutes.” The growl in his voice had her shifting on the seat. He smirked. “So tell me, printesa, did you touch yourself while I was gone?”  
“Yes, Sebastian, and pretended it was you.”  
He leaned in, brushing the tip of his nose against her ear lobe. “Good girl…are you wearing panties right now?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
“Very much so.” He dropped his hand. The backs of his fingers caressed her thigh. She uncrossed her legs. He gave her thigh a slight smack and she shifted to open her legs but not seem obscene. He kissed her ear. “The things I’m gonna do to you…”  
“Yea?” His fingers danced up her inner thigh until the tips brushed her bare cunt and the trimmed tuft of hair on her pussy lips. She sighed as he petted the short yet sensitive hair. She whimpered then bit her lips together.  
“Five minutes, finish your drink and meet me at the stairs.”  
“Yes, Sebastian.” She tilted her head back. He was pleased to see her eyes darkened, pupils blown with desire. He licked his lips at her flushed face and parted lips. He chuckled and nipped at her bottom lip.  
“Fuck, I’ve missed you.” He adjusted his stiffening cock in the trousers then turned away from her. She knocked back the rest of her drink before he’d even reached the table. “I’m calling it a night, guys.” He finished his drink at the table then excused himself. He knew his friends knew exactly what he was leaving to do.  
She waited at the foot of the stairs, chewing her bottom lip and shifting. She could have sworn her heart stopped and she stopped breathing as he walked across the portico toward her. Walking, hell. Sebastian strutted towards her.  
His fingertips seared across her bare lower back as his arm went around her waist. He leaned and practically groaned in her ear. “I cannot wait to get you up to that room…”  
She tipped her head back, her heavy-lidded eyes gazing up at him. “Then what are we waiting for?” His fingertips pressed into her waist then he turned her around and urged her up the stairs. Oh, this was going to be a fantastic Rush weekend.


End file.
